


Prognosis

by ellbie



Series: TenSimm Drabbles [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellbie/pseuds/ellbie
Summary: Is there a Doctor in the house?
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm)
Series: TenSimm Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906177
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: Masterversary Mini Event 2020-21





	Prognosis

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: Healing/repairs  
> Dialogue prompt: “You’re _really_ , really bad at this.”

“For a _Doctor_ , you’re terrible at this.”

Having applied a seventh bandage to the Master’s ankle, the Doctor fished another from his pocket. This one had flowers.

“Name’s mostly symbolic,” he replied, tongue poking out in concentration as he pressed the adhesive across the Master’s shin. “Besides, I can clean you up better back on the TARDIS. _There._ ” He smiled at his handy work. “Never realized adipose had such sharp teeth.”

“What a fun, educational experience,” the Master sniped, grimacing at the colorful bandages decorating his leg. “Next you’ll suggest _kissing_ it better.”

The Doctor blushed. “Erm… Should I...?”

“ _No_.”

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted[on Tumblr](https://linz33y.tumblr.com/post/626804633913982976/for-week-5-of-the-dwmasters-fiftieth) for week 5 of the @dwmasters Big Bang Mini Event._


End file.
